


The Thrill of First Love

by aspiringaspie



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV), A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Pre-Canon, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Valentine's Day, hsjsjkHSJKSKW, this is FILTH Y’ALL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 02:42:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17799620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aspiringaspie/pseuds/aspiringaspie
Summary: It’s Valentine’s Day, and two young lovers plan on celebrating it to the fullest.





	The Thrill of First Love

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS KITLAF SMUT Y’ALL
> 
> (yes the title is from falsettos fiTE me okay)

They really shouldn’t be doing this. Not at all. Don’t they know how easily someone could open the closet door right now? Hear the lewd sounds from behind the door and just rat the couple out? This is a public place, after all.  
  
All these fleeting thoughts pass right by Kit, of course, as her lover’s teeth nibble at her earlobe, his fingers slipping under her shirt, dancing along her skin. Damn him.  
  
“You were _so_ against doing this, kitten,” Olaf purrs as he pulls off his girlfriend’s shirt, grasping her breasts through her bra, staring at her with an expression that could only be described as absolutely primal. He revels in the noises she makes at his touch, a dead giveaway that she doesn’t want him to stop, that he’s the one in charge today.  
  
Their lips meet in a heated kiss, open mouthed, both moaning as their tongues meet and tangle. Kit doesn’t even realize when his hands snake around her body, too concentrated on teasing him as she lifts her leg up to brush against his crotch. The growl in his throat at the contact causes all the blood in her body to run south, skin flushing bright red as she realizes just how _wet_ she is.  
  
Olaf is the one to break the kiss, meeting Kit’s eyes with a lustful gaze as his hands cup her breasts, rubbing her sensitive nipples with his thumbs. Her head falls back against the wall at that, a reaction that causes him to harden within the confines of his pants.  
  
“You need to stay quiet, dear,” he hums, bending down to take one of the hard, rosy buds in his mouth, lapping and sucking at it, watching as she trembles and gasps. Her hand flies to her mouth to muffle her sounds, moaning against her palm as his hand pinches and tugs at her other nipple. “As much as I love the sounds you make, I don’t think anyone wants to see us in such a…compromising position.”  
  
The Snicket girl’s eyelids flutter at his words, inhaling sharply as he pops off of her breast, moving to give the other the the same treatment. Oh, she knows how much of a tease he is, how he loves to resort her to a desperate, begging mess before fucking her. But if he doesn’t do _something_ about her dripping arousal **right now** , she swears she’ll kill him.  
  
“O, I-I swear to fucking god,” she huffs, and Olaf pulls back, stopping his ministrations for a moment to quirk the _cockiest_ grin. That **bastard**. “If you don’t make me come right fucking now I won’t hesitate to drop kick you and pin you down.”  
  
“ _Oooh_.” Olaf shakes his head and guts at her, his hands sliding down to the waistband of her pants, slipping them off. “Kitty’s _feisty_ , is she?”  
  
A keening noise can be heard in the back of Kit’s throat, but before she can retort, he suddenly grabs at her ass, hoisting her up and wrapping her legs around his waist. She lets out a squeak in surprise, confused before he sets her down on one of the wooden storage boxes, leaning his entire frame over her.  
  
Kit would be lying if she says that she isn’t the slightest bit uncomfortable right now, but the moment he slips off her pink, lacy panties — whispering something about how _adorably_ _sexy_ she is in them — she’s _too aroused_ to care.  
  
“Ol _af_ ,” she whines, biting her lip as he spreads her legs, pupils blown with desire. “Stop _teasing_.”  
  
Olaf knows _very well_ that she could take her legs and switch their positions, and somehow the thought that she could just **change** their positions at any moment, take over, causes heat to rush to his cock, spurring him on. He merely grumbles in acknowledgement as he gives in to her pleas, mouth engulfing the swollen bundle of nerves, sucking greedily.  
  
The pleasure that engulfs her causes her back to arch, toes to curl. Oh, Olaf sure did talk too much — in fact, there are times when he *really* should learn to keep his mouth shut. But fuck, if he doesn’t know how to please a girl with his tongue. He’s no doubt showing himself off now, as he alternates between sucking and lapping at the sensitive bud, her back arching at the sensation.  
  
“Fuck… _just like that_ ,” she whimpers, biting her lip to quiet her sounds of pleasure, remembering that they’re _very much_ in a public place. Kit’s moans encourage Olaf, and he starts to eat her out with **vigor** , completely lost in her sweet, sweet taste.  
  
The moment he slides two fingers inside her soaked core, crooking the digits up to hit her g-spot, she’s gone. Her orgasm comes as a shock to them both, Kit biting down hard on her hand as her back arches, Olaf’s eyebrows raising as he feels her walls quiver around him.  
  
Just feeling her come around his fingers makes him _remember_ how good it is to be completely sheathed inside her, how warm and tight and _perfect_ her pussy is. His dick twitches as he stops teasing her with his tongue, resting his head against her thigh as his hand, against his will, drops down to palm at himself.  
  
As Kit pants, coming down from her high, she props herself up on her elbow to see her boyfriend, appearing absolutely disheveled, her essence covering his lips as he grabs against her leg. She notices then that his hand is pressing against himself, rubbing, and that will simply _not_ do.  
  
“ _Olaf_ ,” she snaps, catching his attention, his hand ceasing movement.  
  
The way she’d just growled his name breaks Olaf from his momentary haze of pleasure, having been so caught up in relieving his own tension that when his lover grabs at his finger locks and pulls him in for a hungry kiss, he’s completely taken off-guard. Though by _no means_ is he repulsed. Not in the _slightest_.

“Don’t you _dare_ come inside of your pants,” she grunts, reaching forward and tugging at his belt. She can still taste herself on Olaf’s tongue, and _fuck_ , that shouldn’t be as hot as it is.  
  
There’s some minor fumbling as Kit struggles to undo his pants with her still shaking hands, but once she does, pulling them down with his underwear, pure _delight_ crosses her features. His cock, flushed and leaking, bobs forward, and she doesn’t hesitate to wrap her hand around it. The action causes Olaf to gulp hard, bucking forward as he bites down on his hand. Kit wasn’t the only one who’d been pent up this whole time, after all.  
  
Kit giggles as he runs a fingertip along his length, eliciting a gasp from him. She teases him as she lies back, mimicking his words from earlier: “You need to stay _quiet_ , dear.”  
  
He puffs out a breath as he stares at his darling kitten — naked, laid out, **_stunning_** — and decides that they’ve both had enough of foreplay. Hunching over, Olaf presses a kiss to Kit’s lips, her whimpers music to his ears as he positions himself at her entrance. It is pure bliss for the both of them as he slides himself all the way inside of her, grunting _“Kit”_ into her ear as she croons _“Olaf”_ into his.  
  
“Fuck…” Olaf groans, his own hands trembling now, trying to figure out where to touch her at the moment. “ _Fuck_ , how are you always **so tight** f-for me?”  
  
Kit lets out an explosive breath, rolling her hips, trying to get him to *move* already. “Olaf _, fuck me_.”  
  
He doesn’t need to be told twice. Sliding himself nearly all the out, Olaf thrusts deep inside of Kit, repeating the motion before he sets a steady pace, one that’s not too rough or punishing, but one that has them both gasping for air. None of them have the _words_ to describe what this is like. **_Sex_**. Despite Olaf having had numerous partners in the past, no intimate moment with them could compare to the ones he has with Kit Snicket.  
  
They treasure it even more so, for years ago, they had been each other’s _first_. The spark that had ignited between them was undeniable, and how foolish it had been for the pair of them to ignore it until now.  
  
“You’re _beautiful_ ,” Olaf breathes against his lover’s ear, his hips bucking into her. The reaction he gauges from her is a gorgeous whimper as his cock had **just** grazed her g-spot, her hand coming up to tug on his hair.  
  
“ _Fuck_ , O.” Nails digging into his scalp, she sinks her teeth into his neck, sending a wave of pleasure through *both* of them as he increases the movement of his thrusts. Heating just how *wet* she is every time he slips himself deep inside of her causes Olaf’s brain to short circuit, unable to think of anything besides _“holy fuck she’s so hot oh my god I love her this is so good.”_  
  
“K-Kitten,” he shudders, the sound of their bodies, slick with sweat, ricocheting off of the walls in the enclosed space. “You’re so good. So _good_ around my cock. Fuck I love y-your pussy, so t-tight and wet and oh my _god_ I love you.”  
  
“ _Olaf_ , b-baby, please,” Kit whines, body grinding with his.  
  
The ginger is merely rambling now, a sign that his climax is approaching, and fuck if that doesn’t cause the tension within Kit’s abdomen to build as well. Her walls clench around him as they both let out a whimper, one that someone might hear should they walk by the door, but neither of them care anymore. Their mouths meet in a sloppy kiss as Olaf’s thrusts grow more erratic, and Kit bites his bottom lip as they break it to breathe.  
  
Then his fingers find her clit as he hits that _perfect_ spot inside of her, and she sees stars.  
  
“You g-gonna come soon, baby?” Olaf’s lips find the soft skin under her jawline as she nods, and he knows that _he’ll_ be undone soon, with the way that her delicious heat is tightening around him. His girlfriend’s only answer is a nod as her eyes roll into the back of her head, and he _swears_ that he’s dating a goddess with how amazing she is. “C-Come on, kitten. Come for me. **_Come_**.”  
  
Olaf doesn’t even finish his sentence when her orgasm hits her. His eyes widen in shock as she’s overwhelmed by euphoric _pleasure_ , her legs tightening around his waist, body keening underneath him. Her walls flutter around his cock as a moan of his name slips past her lips, strangled and breathy. The sight is enough to completely send Olaf over the edge as well, his arms wrapping around her in a vice-like grip, groaning _“I love you I love you I love you”_ into her ear before his member twitches inside of her and the mind-blowing, indescribable sensation floods his senses.  
  
Both seem to ascend as they hit their highs, limbs tangled, gasping for breath, and the experience is nothing short of _spiritual_.  
  
It seems like an eternity until Olaf pulls out of her, the couple still in a blissed-out state, boneless. Clumsily, he lifts her off the box and lies her down on the floor, collapsing by her side.  
  
Kit, still panting, trying to calm her pounding heart, rolls to her side and nuzzles into her boyfriend. “I…c-can’t believe we did that.”  
  
The chuckle that rumbles deep in his chest causes Kit’s heart to melt, beaming as she stares at Olaf. _He’s perfect. This is perfect._  
  
“That w-we fucked in a closet?” he inquires, raising a brow, his voice just as unsteady as hers.  
  
“Yeah,” she giggles, feeling like a teenager again. “On today of all days.”  
  
“You enjoyed it, though,” he states, winning as he holds her close. And she did. The pair both did. Kissing her forehead, Olaf mutters, “Happy Valentine’s Day, my darling Katherine.”  
  
Never has anyone used Kit’s name. The only people she’s heard use it in the past have been her parents. She won’t even let her brothers say it, and she cannot stand when they use it (usually whenever one of them is angry).  
  
But hearing Olaf say it? It’s positively romantic and _intimate_ , and it only makes her heart swell more for him.  
  
“Happy Valentine’s Day, my dear Olaf.”  
  
The two lie there for the next few minutes, completely in love, completely and utterly _**soulmates**_.

**Author's Note:**

> and they lived happily ever after and no one died :’)))))))


End file.
